Mirbha
Overview''' ' ...{skip this section please} =Setting= ...{also this one too} =Consonants= * '''B', C''', '''D, L''', '''M, N''', '''S, V''', '''F are pronounced softer than in english. *'P', T''', '''K aren't aspirated as in german. *'J' has the same english sound, but at the end of a word sounds like the english SH. *'G' has the same english sound, but at the end of a word sounds like the english K. *'R' sounds like in spanish. *Words starting 'with '''s-' if paired with a word '''ending -s, it changes to a initial z-'. *The last rule also applies to all the soft consonant endings. *'Kh equals the spanish J sound. *'Sh' same as english. *'Zh' equals the french J sound. *'Q' equals the french R sound. Vowels Vowels in Mirbha have pure sounds as in ancient Latin. *'A:' same as in spanish. Like the english expresion Ah!. *'E:' same as in spanish. Like the english E''' on "m'e'''t". *'I: same as in spanish. Like the english EE. *'O:' same as in spanish. Like the english expresion Oh!. *'U:' same as in spanish. Like the english OO on "m'oo'n". Vowels with Umlaut The umlaut or "diéresis" as in spanish, has two different uses: #To indicate an open syllable. #To differ the homographic words' meanings. *'ä:' same sound as the a''' on the english word "w'a'x". *ë:' sound between '''e' & i'''. Diphthongs = Syntax = Mirbha uses a different word order than English. Normal sentences English: Subject Verb Object => I learn Mirbha Mirbha: Object Verb Subject => Märish lugoli mä. English: Subject Verb Preposition Object => I go to the shop Mirbha: Object Verb Subject => Nahiimal wu saihi mä. Imperative sentences English: Verb Place Adverb => Come here now! Mirbha: Place Verb Adverb => Asti koljëlit hräbä! English: Verb Negative Verb Adverb => Do not eat quickly Mirbha: Negative Verb Adverb => Nun asserit shrik. Interrogate sentences English: Adverb Aux.Verb Subject Verb => What are you drawing? Mirbha: Subject Adverb Principal Verb Aux. Verb => Atä zot laariset le'hamer? = Basic Conversation = =Basic Grammar= Words can differ in '''nouns, adjectives, adverbs, verbs, prepositions, & conjunctions. Nouns In this language, there's no wicked changes on plurals as in german. The plurals are determined by strict rules depending if its an unanimated noun, or an animated noun (how to know if a noun is unanimated or animated? Easy, if it has life is animated, if not you know). Cases Now that we know the two types of nouns: animated & unanimated, nouns are also inflected by 6 cases: ''Nominative, Accusative, Dative, Genitive, Locative, ''& Comparative. But these 6 cases not only inflect nouns, but also inflect adjectives, pronouns, numbers, & articles. *''Nominative':'' Is one of the grammatical cases of a '''noun or other part of the speech, which generally marks the subject of a verb. (Generally is a noun or pronoun that is doing something.) *''Accusative':'' Is the grammatical case used to mark the '''direct object of a transitive verb. The same case is used in many languages for the objects of (some or all) prepositions. (It is a noun that is having something done to it, usually joined.) *''Dative:'' Is a grammatical case generally used to indicate the noun to whom something is given. (For example, in "John gave '''Mary' a book".) *Genitive:'' Is the case that marks a noun as modifying another noun. It often marks a noun as being the possessor of another noun but it can also indicate various relationships other than possession; certain verbs may take arguments in the genitive case; and it may have adverbial uses. Modern English does not typically mark nouns for a genitive case morphologically – rather, it uses the apostrophe ’s or a preposition (usually of) – but the personal pronouns do have distinct possessive forms. But here in Mirbha is the case' of a noun being possessor of another noun, it also excludes the english verb '"to have". *''Locative'': Is a grammatical case which indicates a location. It corresponds vaguely to the English prepositions "in", "on", "at", and "by". The locative case belongs to the general local cases together with the lative and sepparative case. We use 6 locative cases: illative, inessive, elative, allative, adessive, & ablative. *''Comparative'': Is a grammatical case to mark a likeness to something. Excluding totally the verb "to like" used on comparisons. Genders On Mirbha nouns only have two genders: masculine '''& '''femenine. Masculine nouns tend to end in the nominative case in: '-ä', '-ad', '-at'. Femenine nouns tend to end in the nominative case in: '-i'. Only a few femenine nouns end in: '-ä', '-o'. Only a few masculine nouns end in: '-i'. Definite Article Like the romance languages, Mirbha has articles, but this language is limited by only a definite article: prepositioned: ''al'', ''suffixed: -al''. This article has certain rules, it can be prepositioned 'or '''suffixed '''depending on the sentence's context. If its '''direct '''is '''prepositioned '''before a noun. If its '''indirect '''its '''suffixed '''with the noun. Personal Pronouns Verbs Verb "''Le'hamer" (To be) in Present Tense = Numbers = {COMING AFTER FINNISHING THE TOPIC: '''NOUNS} Hi, Excuse me because I asking you for my demand (numbers from your conlang(s)) in this page. I think to send my message on your e-mail. But nowhere I didn't see information about your e-mail. First introduce: My name is Janko. I'm collecting numbers from various systems in different languages. You can found information about my self and my work on: http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/home http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/collectionnumbers Please you tell me if you'll have numbers from Mirbha in future. Could you please send me numbers from 1 to 10 (as in English: 1 –one, 2 – two, 3 – three,…) in Mirbha, or from your other conlang(s) on this page or my e-mail address: "j_gorenc@yahoo.com"? Please you delete my text with your page when you'll have numbers. Thank you for your help! I wish you a lot of success at your work! JANKO GORENC Hello Janko Gorenc, I just need some time before I get to the numbers, I'm still creating the syntax, and having problems with the morphology. So I let you know when I finished the numbers. And if you're interested on my language, give me a month to finish the grammar. SIR OF THE DARKNESS = Basic Vocabulary = =Dictionary= Link to the Dictionary: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Mirbha_Dictionary =Example text= ... Category:Languages